


Present Day

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Presents, Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 24, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 24 PresentsMarinette sat under the Christmas tree along with her family and the Wayne's.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Present Day

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Marinette sat under the Christmas tree along with her family and the Wayne's. 

She watched everyone opening their presents with joy in their eyes. Jason had been given a personalised gun holder. Dick was given an outfit that was reminiscent of his old Discowing suit, which brought groans from everyone else but an excited laugh from the man himself. 

To Tim she gave him a knitted cup cosy perfect for a late night coffee. 

She gave Cass lovely gloves and a hat, in a colour that seemed to match her costume subtly. 

Marinette had even given Bruce a homemade pink batman doll as a joke, which went down swimmingly. 

Alfred had even received a very beautiful broach to remind him of Duusu. 

But the icing on the cake was when Lyon opened his Santa present to find a beautiful home made Teddy Bear and a handmade blankie to replace his old one. 

The smile on his face was huge and immediately went upstairs to grab a storybook for an adult to read to him while he tested out his new blankie and toy. 

….. 


End file.
